LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7
}} reading the Daily Prophet in Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7]] 'Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7' is the sequel to Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and is set to be released November 11, 2011 in America and November 18, 2011 in Europe. It will be released on Xbox 360, PS3, PC, PSP, DS, Wii, PS Vita, and 3DS, iOS IPhone, iPod and IPad. Differences from the books, films, and games Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Marietta Edgecombe is the one that betrayed Dumbledore's Army. She betrayed them in the book, she is only mentioned in the video game and is not the betrayer in the film, although she shortly appeared. In the game and film Cho Chang takes her role. *The Portable Swamp is included called as the "Swamp-in-The-Box". They can be activated by the Weasley family. It appeared in the book and video game, but omitted in the film. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Gameplay *There are twenty-four Story levels - six for each of the four films.E3 2011: LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Preview - Preview - GamingUnion.net *Sixteen extra lessons are planned. *Gold bricks will once again be present in this game. *The player will have the ability to destroy Horcruxes. *The level creation tool will be present in this game. *The game releases three new features to character and level ability; if you are a Weasley, you may unlock secret Weasley joke boxes, and in certain levels, there are Quibbler Dispensers. You can unlock the Spectrespecs with this, as it allows you to reveal hidden objects. Also, in certain levels, there are platforms where Hermione Granger's beaded bag can be placed on so objects can be taken out of it. *There will be Dark Objects like in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. Notes Characters * Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black have all been updated to match their appearances from more recent sets. * Antioch Peverell, Bathilda Bagshot, Cadmus Peverell, Death, Ignotus Peverell, Lavender Brown, Nagini, Horace Slughorn, and Xenophilius Lovegood have their first designed appearance. * Dementors, do not have their updated appearances. * Some of the characters who were absent in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, like Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, Bill Weasley, and Charlie Weasley (if he's not the dragon keeper in ''Years 1-4) make their first appearances in this game. Locations *Hogwarts Castle is like it looked like in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. Characters *Aberforth Dumbledore *Alastor Moody (Abilities: Use Magical Eye) *Albus DumbledoreNew images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Alecto Carrow (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Alice Longbottom *Amycus Carrow (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Andromeda Tonks *Antioch Peverell *Antonin Dolohov (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Arabella Figg *Argus Filch (Abilities: Mrs Norris) *Arthur Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes)Video: New Godric's Hollow LEGO Harry Potter Y5-7 preview, Order of the Phoenix caps - SnitchSeeker.com *Augusta Longbottom *Bathilda Bagshot (Actually Nagini in disguise) *Bellatrix Lestrange (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Blaise Zabini (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Bloody Baron (Ghost) *Cadmus Peverell *Charles Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Cho Chang *Cornelius Fudge *Dean ThomasNew images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Death *Death Eaters (Abilities: Dark Magic) *DementorsImage of the game's box art. *Dobby *Dolores Umbridge *Draco Malfoy *Ernie Macmillan *Fat Friar (Ghost) *Fenrir Greyback (Abilities: Dark Magic, werewolfing, dig, strength) *Filius Flitwick *Fleur Delacour *Frank Longbottom *Fred Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Garrick Ollivander *George Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Gibbon *Ginevra Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Godric Gryffindor *Gregory Goyle (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Griphook *Gryffindor students (Males, females and Prefects) *Hannah Abbott *Harry Potter (Abilities: Cloak of Invisibility, Parseltongue) *Helena Ravenclaw (Ghost) *Helga Hufflepuff *Hermione Granger (Abilities: Runic translation book, beaded handbag, Crookshanks) *Horace Slughorn *Hufflepuff students (Males, females and Prefects) *Ignotus Peverell *Irma Pince *James Potter (Abilities: Animagus Prongs) *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Kreacher *Lavender BrownImage of the game's box art. *Lily Potter *Lord Voldemort (Abilities: Dark Magic, Parseltongue) *Lucius Malfoy (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Luna Lovegood *Minerva McGonagall (Abilities: Animagus) *Molly Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Mundungus Fletcher *Myrtle *Nagini *Narcissa Malfoy (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Nearly Headless Nick (Ghost) *Neville Longbottom *Nymphadora Tonks *Pansy Parkinson *Percy Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Peter Pettigrew (Abilities: Dark Magic, Animagus Wormtail) *Pomona Sprout *Ravenclaw students (Males, females and Prefects) *Regulus Black *Remus Lupin (Abilities: Werewolfing Moony, dig, strength) *Rita Skeeter (Abilities: Animagus) *Rodolphus Lestrange (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Ronald Weasley (Abilities: Pigwidgeon, Deluminator, open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Rowena Ravenclaw *Rubeus Hagrid (Abilities: Strength) *Salazar Slytherin (Abilities: Parseltongue) *Scabior (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Seamus Finnigan *Severus Snape *Sirius Black (Abilities: Animagus Padfoot, strength, dig) *Slytherin students (Males, females and Prefects) *Snatchers (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Susan Bones *Sybill Trelawney *Ted Tonks *Thorfinn Rowle (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Travers (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Vincent Crabbe (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Walden Macnair (Abilities: Dark Magic) *William Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes)YouTube Walkthrough *Xenophilius Lovegood *Yaxley (Abilities: Dark Magic)kotaku- Tale of the Three Brothers Enemies *Acromantulas *Death Eaters *Dementors *Imperiused Wizards *Inferi *Ministry Officials *Snatchers Locations *Godric's Hollow **Bathilda Bagshot's home **Godric's Hollow Cemetery *Hogsmeade **Hogsmeade Station *Hogwarts Castle **Common Room Corridor **Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's office **Room of Requirement **Viaduct Courtyard *Little Whinging **Privet Drive *London **Diagon Alley ***Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour ***Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop ***Gringotts Wizarding Bank ****Lestrange Vault ***Magical Menagerie ***Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary ***Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes **Grimmauld Place **King's Cross Station **Leaky Cauldron **Ministry of Magic ***Atrium ***Department of Mysteries ****Death Chamber *Ottery St. Catchpole **Lovegood houseNew images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' **The Burrow Lessons *Charms *Potions Spells *Aguamenti *Avada KedavraFacebook *Diffindo *Expecto Patronum (chargable) *Expelliarmus *Imperio *Crucio *Lumos *Protego *Reducto *Sectumsempra *Wingardium Leviosa (can be upgraded into Accio) Potions *Felix Felicis *Polyjuice Potion Objects *Assorted Potions *Carrot Wands *Deluminator"First look at Deathly Hallows Godric's Hollow in Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7" at SnitchSeeker.com *Hermione Granger's beaded handbag"E3 2011: LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Preview" at GamingUnion.net *James and Lily Potter's grave *Power-Up Sweets *Quibbler Dispenser *Spectrespecs *The Tales of Beedle the Bard *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes boxes. **Fireworks **Sticky Trainers **Swamp-in-a-box Video thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Notes and references . es:Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 fr:Lego Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7 Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Video games (real-world)